Childhood Friend Senpai
Childhood-Friend Senpai (a.k.a Takeru) Takeru-senpai is your friend from childhood. Being a few years older, he has always been protective of you. The player can be able to acquire him by placing a teddy bear in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the premium beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and two memorable events. He is part of the 3-A class. Background story of character: Brief background story of character: (information obtained From skillshotlab tumblr q and a session and #senpai stories in official FB page of Notice me senpai) Early Childhood: Takeru-senpai used to live in the house next to the Kouhai-chan’s. Before moving out to live with her grandmother, Kouhai-chan lived with her parents and her younger siblings. She and Takeru would often play together after school until Takeru had to move away in middle school. Takeru gave her the bear to watch over her in his stead. His life in 3-A class: This is the class of 3-A. The Senior Year’s special section, directly under the supervision of the school principal (who is always too busy to show up to class). Comprised of celebrities, VIPs, and geniuses. Basically, all the students that need special advanced classes or special classes to fit their busy schedules are in 3-A. Which is why Takeru-senpai doesn’t understand how he was recently transferred here. His intelligence is above average, but he certainly doesn’t consider himself a genius. But for some reason, during this year’s 2nd Semester Aptitude test, his scores were high enough to qualify a transfer to 3-A. This might be caused by the fact that during the day of the test, Takeru was pretty late to school. He ended up shading the same letter in the multiple choice test just so he can turn in a completed test on time. Turns out 98% of his answers were right. Now he has to keep up with the rest of the geniuses and VIPs. He doesn’t really quite mind though since some of his closest friends, like his former teammate Makoto and neighbor Ren, are there! They help him study and make sure he’s not having such a hard time in class. Touru-kaichou also lets him borrow all his detailed notes and lends him helpful textbooks. Everyone in class is pretty considerate of Takeru. They all give him advice and try to help him out. Well, except maybe for Ryuu-senpai. But then again Ryuu doesn’t really help anybody. *As obtained from their FB official page Appearance Takeru has light brown hair and typically wears a black jacket over his uniform. Items Once Takeru visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places the teddy bear or other of his favorite items and uses at least the premium beans. Favorite Items * Alpaca * Beach Ball * Christmas Tree * Corgi * Dark Carriage * Flower Garden Box * Fruit Milk * Gondola * Gothic Table Set * Guitar * Jack o' Lantern * Plastic Stool Set * Reclining Chair * Sakura Mochi * Small Robot * Softdrinks * Stuffed Bear * White Day Set Love Letter "Thanks for the tea! My mom wants you to come over for dinner just like old times! Call me when you're free!" -Takeru-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession 1st Confession (Requires 202 visits to obtain) It's that boy who always sits on the table with your old stuffed bear. He pets its head and gazes at it longingly. You bring his coffee over. He looks up. Takeru-senpai: '"Thank you." Suddenly, his eyes widen and he reaches out and grabs your arm. '''Takeru-senpai: '"Wait! I know you!" 'You: '"Eh?" 'Takeru-senpai: '"It's me, Takeru-senpai! I was your neighbor but I moved away after my grade school graduation!" 'You: '"Takeru-senpai? Ah! Take-niichan! It's nice to see you again!" 'Takeru-senpai: '"It's been such a long time. Thank you for keeping this bear I gave you." 'Takeru-senpai: '"It's great to know that I can visit you anytime at this cafe! Please take care of me!" 2nd Confession (Requires 310 visits to obtain) Takeru-senpai sits quietly in the corner. His face looks like he's deeply concerned about something. He keeps glancing over to you. You come up to him to serve his coffee. 'You: '"Take-niichan? Are you okay? Is something the matter?" 'Takeru-senpai: '"(Your name), will you sit with me for a while? I need to talk to you about something." 'Takeru-senpai: '"I'm sorry if I've been acting weird these past few days. I've been thinking about things lately and I realized something." 'You: '"Yes?" 'Takeru-senpai: '"I'd like you to stop calling me Take-niichan. You see, I've never really seen you as a little sister." 'You: '"What? What do you mean?" 'Takeru-senpai: '"I've always liked you, (your name), even since we were kids." 'Takeru-senpai: '"I hope we can be more than what we were before." He leans in and closes his eyes. Special CGs 1st Story CG (Requires 150 visits to obtain) It is late into your lunch hour. You notice that Takeru-senpai was not in his usual seat today. He regularly visits cafe at around this time to invite you to eat lunch together. You saw him once in the morning so you're pretty sure he was at school. You were wonder where he had gone. you stare at his usual spot 'Student 1: '"Hey (your name)! Are you looking for Takeru? The teacher sent him to the infirmary." 'You: '"What? What happened???" 'Student 1: '"The teacher said that Takeru looked unwell. That's all I know." Worried, you decided to take a break and visit Takeru-senpai in the infirmary. You arrive at the infirmary and knock on the door. No answer. You go inside and look around to see Takeru-senpai. He's sleeping on one of the infirmary beds. You approach him quietly. he looks so peaceful in his sleep. His face might have changed a bit growing up, but you can tell by his expressions that he's the same person underneath. He still the same Takeru-senpai who used to look out for you. You sit at the edge of the bed. Your hand brushes his forehead, checking for signs of a fever. You watch him stir in his sleep. He yawns and slowly opens his eyes. You draw the hand away but you are surprised when Takeru-senpai reaches out to hold it. 'You: '"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to wake you." 'Takeru-senpai: '" (your name). Hello. Why are you here?" 'You: '"They told me that the teacher sent you to the infirmary. Are you ok? You don't seem to have a fever." 'Takeru-senpai: '"Oh, it's nothing. I was just up all night working on a school project that was due today." 'Takeru-senpai: '"I guess it shows on my face that I didn't sleep at all. But I feel much better now that you are here." He gently squeezes your hand. 'Takeru-senpai: '"Remember when we were kids? I used to take care of you all the time when you were sick" 'Takeru-senpai: '"I used to stay by your side, just like this. Your mom would offen worry that I would catch your cold but I'd still insist on watching over you." 'Takeru-senpai: '"I've liked you since then, (your name)." 'Takeru-senpai: '"It's a little bit selfish of me to say this, but it made me kind of happy that you worry about me." 'Takeru-senpai: '"Thanks for checking up on me. I'm glad I can still stay by your side after all this time" Birthday: 2017: Takeru-senpai has always been the type to not make a big deal about his birthday. You remember when you were kids, you only found out about his birthday the day after. You spent his entire birthday with him and he didn't even tell you about it. It's most probably because he always thinks of looking out for everyone that he rarely thinks of doing anything for himself. He still acts like a big brother to his younger friends. This year you decide that you're going to do something special for Takeru-senpai. You've always wanted to celebrate his birthday but never really got the chance to. You ask some of his closet friends to help you prepare a simple surprise for him, an intimate gathering of people that Takeru-senpai would definitely appreciate. Once the cafe has been decorated, you send Takeru-senpai a message on your mobile phone saying that you needed help unloading some boxes. Moments later, you hear a knock on the cafe door. '''Takeru-senpai: "(your name)? It's me! You need me for something? " Takeru-senpai walks into the cafe. As soon as he does, everyone yells "Surprise! Happy Birthday Takeru!" Takeru-senpai gasp in awe. Everyone starts singing him happy birthday as you approach him with a bear-shaped cake with a candle on it. The surprise on his face fades away as he smiles and blows out the candle. Makoto: "Hey Takkun! Happy birthday. You didn't think I'd forget did you? After all these years we've been friends? Hehe." Makoto: "Thank you for being one of my best friends. Thank you for always believing in me and cheering me on during my games! Your support always means a lot to me! Happy Birthday!" Ren-senpai: "Hey Takeru. Happy birthday. I know I see you everyday when we walk to school together. But let me take this chance to tell you that I'm really glad to be friends with you." Ren-senpai: "Even though you're annoying when you wake me up in the morning, I'm glad we're neighbors otherwise I'd always be late for class. Thanks for always being patient with me. Happy birthday." Takeru-senpai's eyes twinkle as he looks around the room. You can tell that he is quite overwhelmed with what you have prepared. Takeru-senpai: "Oh my. I-I don't know what to say. I haven't been expecting this at all! I didn't think anyone would remember my birthday." Takeru-senpai: "And I certainly didn't expect a celebration quite like this! Thank you so much for taking the time out of your busy schedules to prepare all of this!" Takeru-senpai: "I'm really happy that I get to spend time celebrating with all of my friends. Thank you!" You set down the birthday cake on the table nearest you. You then grab your two special surprises from behind one of the chairs. You come up to Takeru-senpai with the stuffed bear that he had given you when you were kids and the stuffed yellow bear you had given him for Christmas! You: "Look who decided to come to your birthday senpai! I brought them along since I know how much these mean to you! They want to celebrate with you too!" You hand over the yellow bear to Takeru-senpai. Takeru-senpai: "Ah! You even brought Teddy-chan! You really have thought of everything! Thank you so much for planning and preparing all of this for me." Takeru-senpai: "You even made me an amazing bear cake! Wow! And that icing look delicious too!" Takeru-senpai: "Is it okay if I, uhm, ask you to feed me a bite?" White day event (2017) Message+Item Edit Mc, Thanks for making me some chocolate for Valentine's! You've given me chocolate before, when we were kids, but this is the first time it was made by hand! Thank you so much. I picked out a little White day present for you that I hope you'll like. I hope we spend many more Valentine's and White days together! You'll always be my only one. '' Love, '' Take-nii Item: Teddy Bear Relationships: Makoto (a.k.a Captain basketball team): Makoto-senpai and Takeru-senpai are good friends. They used to be on the same basketball team in middle school. Even though they're now in different clubs and classes, they still find the time to hang out. They even occasionally shoot some hoops together. Others Childhood Friend Yukata.png|Star Festival CG Childhood Friend SFC.png|School Festival Cafe CG imagede.jpeg|Halloween treat CG Super Love Mode Quotes * "I can't believe I found you after all this time. When I saw you again, I remembered all the times we spent playing together as kids. I've really missed you, you know?" * "H-hey! You can't keep acting like when we did when we were kids. It's different now that we're older. I don't dislike it but you should be more aware of your actions." * "Know that I'm always here for you. Just as I was then, I forever will be from now on. I'll never leave your side again. You are my most important person." While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * “Ah! The star festival! We used to go a lot of festivals together as kids. You looked so cute in your yukata, your hair up in a little bun. Now, you look beautiful.” * “I’m so glad I get to watch the Star festival fireworks with you once more. I hope that we can attend it every year together from now on. Let’s make more festival memories together.” * “Look! Festival game stalls! When we were kids, this was how I got you the teddy bear We went to a festival before I moved away. I won it and I gave it to you. I’m glad it’s still with you until now.” Christmas Confessions * "It's so nice to be spending the Holiday season with you again. My parents are asking if you'd like to come over for Christmas dinner. Mom and I will be making your favorite dishes." * "Yes? Oh, you got me a gift! Whoa! Did you just make my own stuffed teddy bear? Thank you so much! Now, we both have matching teddy bears! Isn't that cute? Heehee. Thanks, I'll be sure to take care of Teddy-chan!" * "Heehee. I remember before, we used to lie down on the snow and make snow angels together. Our moms would get so mad that our clothes would get too damp." Pre-Super Love Mode * "A-ah. Y-yes? What is it?" * "H-here! Pet the teddy bear instead!" * Ultimate Love Mode Confession "All this time. I've waited all these years to hear those words. I can't describe the way I feel now that I've heard you say them. I can finally call you my own. And I am finally yours. I love you, {your name}. Now and always, I love you." Category:Boys